User talk:Kitface
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Kitface! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Transwarp beaming page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 14:50, 2010 September 17 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages When responding to comments on a talk page, take note of when the comments were made. The comments you responded to on the Star Trek VI page were over three years old. -- sulfur 20:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha, didn't notice that. Kitface 20:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. - 01:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Similarities Please note that we only note plot similarities between episodes when there is a deliberate attempt to draw such a similarity(which can be cited with statements from writers or other Trek staff) or when there is some other citeable comment about such a similarity from Trek staff. This is because many episode plot elements are similar to each other, not always intentionally, and we only put definitive facts in articles. --31dot 21:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, well, okay, but I noticed on another Enterprise episode (that I can't remember the name of right now), Phlox has to stay awake while the rest of the ship are asleep and he starts hallucinating, and that was mentioned to be similar to a Voyager episode (that I also cannot remember the name of) where the same thing happened to Seven of Nine. Would you explain to me how that's different? Kitface 00:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not. I removed it.--31dot 00:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Online episodes Please do not post links to sites which claim to allow viewing Star Trek episodes for free unless they are sanctioned by Paramount or CBS, as this is a copyright violation and could get this site in serious trouble.--31dot 00:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nitpicking Please note that nitpicking is not allowed on Memory Alpha. There are many production errors with Star Trek and many possible explanations; we can't list them all.--31dot 09:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC)